


1. Jude the Obscene

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Music, Musicians, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #1: ONE IS A FAMOUS SINGER AND THE OTHER IS A FAN





	1. Jude the Obscene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkyshuela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyshuela/gifts).



> Trixyawrimo is finally happening!!! If you haven't heard, this is a writing challenge I'm doing with Katyahzamo and who ever wants to join. Read all the prompts on the collection page [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trixyawrimo) (click Profile). I hope you enjoy it!  
> PS Please note that I covered myself by saying this challenge doesn't have any rules and we can skip prompts if we can't write them ;) I might start running behind because of TIME and this thing called A LIFE. But I'm trying.

It’s been five months since Katya’s been home, and she’s tired. Tired of the tour bus, tired of waiting around, tired of eating take out all the time, tired of constantly being around the same people. She might even be tired of playing, although that feeling quickly vanishes once she’s on stage.

Katya is a guitarist in a metal band called Jude the Obscene. Their second real album is doing very well and most of the shows of this tour have been sold out - that’s why they’ve been adding dates, and that’s why they haven’t been home for so long.

The group of travelling hobos, as Andy calls them, consists of Gus the bus driver, Chett the tour manager, Neil on drums, Michael on bass, Katya on guitar and Andy who sings and also plays guitar. They make metal, usually fast-paced, sometimes dark, always with deep drums and noticeable bass lines. Katya and Michael met in middle school and played in his dad’s garage, although neither of them could sing very well. Michael can hold a bit of a tune and sing back up, but Katya only sings as a joke. She likes to embarrass the guys when one of them has a birthday and they have a gig - she will play Happy Birthday on her electric guitar and sing deliberately badly. Katya and Michael met Andy when all of them were in high school, and he brought in Neil to play the drums.

After their gig in Chicago, all of them are hyped up. Playing live for a big, rowdy audience always fills them with a lot of adrenaline and energy, and none of them want to go back to the hotel. They get to stay in a hotel instead of their tour bus, because they will play the same venue again tomorrow.

“OH! Let’s go to The Coven!” Katya jumps up from the couch in they guys’ dressing room. She just showered and dressed in her own, but came over to hang out and have a beer.

“The what?” Chett frowns.

“It’s a bar, we’ve performed there. It was before your time.” Katya waves her hand in the air, and Chett holds his hands up in defeat.

“Oh god, you wanna pick up a girl?” Andy rolls his eyes and takes a long sip of beer.

“And so what if I did, Andrew? You got to see your wife last week. I don’t see why I can’t get some pussy if you can.” Katya sticks out her tongue and high-fives Michael’s hand, who interrupts buttoning his jeans to hold it up.

“Touché,” Andy says with a grin. “We can go, I’m up for it! Will they allow us in?”  
  
Katya looks confused.

“It’s a lesbian bar? We’re guys?” Andy points at himself and all the other guys.  
  
“Oh… I hope so. Hopefully someone recognises us. At least Chett is a fellow gay!”  
  
They not only get recognised, one of their songs is playing as they walk into the bar, and they get welcomed with applause and cheers. Some people at the bar give them their seats, and women come up to them to ask for selfies and tell them the show was awesome.

Katya winks at Andy as he accepts a free beer from the girl behind the bar. When she gets to Katya, she does a double take - this girl has to like metal, or she wouldn’t work here, but her hair is _pink_. She’s wearing a vintage Metallica shirt with holes in it, the sleeves cut off, the bottom tied into a knot at her waist to show a sliver of her belly above a pair of cut of jeans.

“Hey, Katya, what can I get you? It’s on the house.” The girl’s voice is soft like butter in spite of the loud music, and Katya can’t stop staring at her heavily made up eyes. Her eyeliner is winged out so far it’s almost on her temple, and her pink lipstick matches her hair.

“Eh… whatever you’re having?”  
  
Her smile is sweet and shy.

“That would be tap water,” she says, and holds up a refillable bottle before she takes a sip.

“Add a little scotch and ice to that,” Katya says with a wink.

She watches the pink-haired beauty make the drink and handle the music installation at the same time. She scrolls through a list of music, clicking some songs to put them in the queue, then comes back to Katya to bring her the drink. She puts a cool, damp hand on Katya’s wrist and leans over the bar.

“I really love your guys’ new album. Would it be super awkward if I play some of your songs while you’re here?”

Katya turns her hand to touch their palms together.

“Fine with me! What’s your name?”  
  
“Trixie.”  
  
“You’re gorgeous, Trixie.”

The girl leans back, mouth open in surprise, turning into a shy smile, then she takes Katya’s hand and kisses the back of it.

She’s busy serving people at the bar, keeping tabs, and playing music. There are several other servers who mostly follow her lead, sometimes teaming up with Trixie to serve at the bar, sometimes going around to collect glasses or pick up some bottles from the back.

“I see why you like this place,” Chett says close to Katya’s ear to talk over _Open Your Eyes_ by Guano Apes. The dancefloor is busy with girls dancing and grinding to the song, and Katya grins at Chett.

“The music has always been great, the audience even better.”  
  
“The audience? Or the bartender?”

Katya gasps dramatically and stares at Chett with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, have you seen how beautiful she is?” She turns to look at Trixie again, who meets her eyes at the same time and smiles from the corner of the bar from where she controls the music.

“I think likes you, too,” Chett says, digging his elbow into Katya’s side.

Katya keeps staring at Trixie. From this distance, Katya can see that Trixie’s jeans are cut off really short, and that she’s probably done it herself, because the legs are slightly uneven. The fabric barely covers her ass, and Katya can see all of her thighs - toned, but juicy - her full calves, and… cowboy boots?

“She’s a fucking dream,” Katya sighs, even though Chett probably can’t hear her over Metallica’s _Enter Sandman_ from Trixie’s playlist.

Trixie turns around and Katya is caught staring. She can’t even feel embarrassed, she’s too hyped up and a little tipsy. She beckons Trixie over.

“Another?” Trixie points at Katya’s empty glass. Katya slides over a bill even though Trixie holds up her hand. When Katya insists, Trixie takes the ten dollars and thanks her with a smile.

“Listen, Trixie?” Katya quickly calls before Trixie can turn away to the next customer. “What are you doing after this?” Katya asks directly into Trixie’s ear when she leans over the counter. Trixie laughs and looks at Katya a moment before answering.

“Cleaning up.”  
  
“And after that?”

Trixie leans both arms on the counter and leans in close.

“You tell me.”

Katya laughs nervously and reaches out with one finger to stroke Trixie’s arm.

“Hang out with me?”

Trixie raises her eyebrows at Katya, and before answering, takes an order from a woman next to her. She pours a whole bunch of beers while looking like she’s lost in thought. After accepting the woman’s money, Trixie turns back to Katya, hands in her sides.

“It’s gonna be late, like, four in the morning. I’ll be too tired to fuck you.” Trixie stares at her completely serious. “Other than that, you’re welcome to hang around.” She walks off with a smile to help the next customer, leaving Katya baffled.

Katya refuses to tell Chett what Trixie said, but she’s determined to hang around. She waves off the guys when they leave to go to the hotel, and promises Chett to inform him of her whereabouts. To be sure, he steals her phone and sets an alarm on it.

The bar slowly empties the later the hour gets, and Trixie and her coworkers start the clean up before everybody is gone. Katya starts picking up glasses around the dance floor, straightens out the chairs around the tables and keeps busy until Trixie says it’s time to go. Katya follows her through the bar while her coworkers are still busy stocking up the booze in the bar.

“You’re free to leave now? It’s not even four yet,” Katya teases Trixie. She has to jog a little to keep up with her long legs.

“I told them I was done and they said it was fine,” Trixie says over her shoulder. She opens a door in the back that leads into a stockroom, and once inside she opens another door with a key, and there’s a dark hallway with stairs. She motions for Katya to go up, and Katya looks from the stairs to Trixie and back.

“Are you going to kill me?” Katya asks. She’s joking, but also… it’s very dark. Trixie giggles.

“Would you like that?” She asks with a grin. The way she bites her lip makes Katya’s body heat up, and she grins back.

“I might. But seriously…”

“I live up there. Go!”

Katya starts to walk up the stairs, which take a turn halfway up, and then she sees lights. The stairs are leading directly into a living room, and there’s one little light on beside a big, comfy sofa. Behind the sofa is a whole wall of books, there are plants everywhere, and it’s all in natural colors. It doesn’t look like the place of a metalhead lesbian working in a bar.

“This is very nice,” Katya says, turning in a circle to see the kitchen, a dining table and a hallway towards other rooms.

“Thanks. I own the bar now, so this came with it.”  
  
“Ah. That’s why they let you off early.”

Trixie winks and points her finger. “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“Just some water would be nice.”  
  
Katya sits on the couch while Trixie pours a glass of water for her and mixes herself something in a tall glass. When she sits down next to Katya, there’s a strange smile on her face.

“You don’t remember, do you?”  
  
Katya frowns.

“This? I’ve never been here.”  
  
“No, I mean, me.”

Katya feels a little shock and puts a hand on her chest.

“We’ve met before? God, I’m sorry, I don’t remember. I’m so rude.” She leans forward to tap Trixie’s knee where she’s pulled it up on the couch.

“It’s ok, I understand. It’s a long time ago.”  
  
Katya’s face is twisted into a frown and she thinks really hard.

“I was seventeen and sneaked into this place with my fake ID to see you play. I was chubby, had shorter black hair, and we kissed after you performed. But I told you my age and you were upset and left.” Trixie says all this while looking at her lap, and then her eyes shift to Katya shortly. She’s embarrassed.

“Oh my god!” Katya turns to face Trixie on the couch, grabbing the cushions. Her eyes are wide with shock. “That was you? That pretty little jailbait?”

Trixie groans. “So gross,” she whispers.

“Sorry, yes, it’s gross, I’m gross. Baby, honestly, I never forgot that. You look so different, I didn’t know…” Katya sighs and rubs a hand over her face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Trixie shrugs. “I tried really hard to look older, and I wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“You were super cute,” Katya says with a nod. “I had just turned twenty-two, I felt like such an adult, and then when you said that, I just… I felt like I had committed a crime.” Katya shakes her head. “It wasn’t like I thought _you_ were gross, or anything like that. I also had illegal weed on me and… well, the boys and I, we weren’t very clean in general. So I just…”

“You freaked out. I get it.” Trixie leans forward to put her glass on the table. Katya recognises her now, the shape of her face, her dark eyes, long, slender fingers.

“How can I make it up to you?” Katya asks. Trixie smiles and scoots over the couch closer to Katya.

“Kiss me and not run away?”

“Oh. Ok,” Katya says, baffled.

This woman is absolutely stunning, and Katya is more than a little impressed with how forward she’s being. Trixie crawls almost like a cat to lean over Katya and kiss her. She’s gentle, giving her time to change her mind, giving her space to move.

Katya sighs and moves her hands to Trixie’s waist. She squeezes a little, feeling the softness and the warmth of her body, and it’s so good it makes her own body tingle. Her fingers touch the little bit of naked skin between Trixie’s T-shirt and her jeans, and it’s enticingly sexy.

Trixie deepens the kiss, swirling her tongue against Katya’s, and she’s fast, and hungry, and she tastes like alcohol and something sweet and fruity. The shirt is a little damp on her back, and her skin is slippery when Katya wigless her fingers under it.

Trixie ends the kiss and moves to kiss Katya’s warm cheeks, down to her neck.

“I’m not gonna fuck you,” she whispers into Katya’s ear.

“Ok,” Katya breathes. She’s getting increasingly horny with every second that passes, but she can accept Trixie’s wish if she gets to make out with her. “Is this ok?” Katya asks, her voice raspy and panting while her hand descends to Trixie’s ass.

“Yes, yes, please,” Trixie moans into Katya ear and kisses her neck, turning into bites, turning into full on licking.

“Oh god. You _are_ going to kill me, aren’t you,” Katya moans. Trixie’s ass feels so good in her tight jeans where Katya’s fingers dig into the flesh through the pockets. She pushes her hand a little lower, right down to the edge of the fabric. Trixie is half lying on top of Katya now, and she moves her legs to accommodate her. She lies between Katya’s legs, still keeping herself up on the back rest of the couch.

Trixie whimpers when Katya’s fingers slide along the edge of her jean shorts, both of her hands now cupping Trixie’s ass cheeks. Her skin is warm and a little damp with sweat.

“I feel so gross after working all night,” Trixie says then, leaning back a bit. “I probably smell.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Katya whispers, and pulls Trixie back down with two arms around her.

Trixie lets her body sink into Katya’s and it takes Katya’s breath away - her weight, her breasts, her warmth all feel so good and so sexy and so _right_. Katya kicks at her shoes to get them off, and there are two muted stomps on the floor when they drop. She runs her legs along Trixie’s and wraps them around her hips. Katya is wearing jeans, and she curses herself for not wearing a skirt or a dress, something more accessible, something thin. Something that could make her feel all of Trixie’s body better than these thick jeans.

Their kisses are hungry and sloppy, and Katya just knows her lipstick is on her chin by now, and probably on her nose too, and Trixie’s drool is all over her, but she couldn’t care less. When Trixie pushes her hips into Katya’s, she gasps and moans and her hands fly back to her ass.

“Oh, baby,” Katya breathes when Trixie lets go again. She holds herself up on her arms and looks down at Katya, then pushes some throw pillows out of the way. Katya’s head falls flat down and Trixie grabs Katya’s leg to hoist it up higher, then thrusting herself against her, rubbing her jeans crotch against Katya’s. Katya moves her hands up Trixie’s arms and looks into her eyes when she palms her breasts. Trixie bites her lip and nods, and Katya grabs two handfuls of her boobs and massages them, pushes them, rolls them under her palms.

Trixie hooks boths hands under Katya’s knees and pushes her legs up, up as far as they can go. She’s very flexible, even in these restrictive jeans. She leans down again for more kisses in Katya’s neck.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Katya whispers.

“God, you drive me crazy,” Trixie whispers back. Katya’s feet are on her ass, pushing her down as she grinds.

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna come,” Katya says. Her voice sounds broken and hoarse.

“Is that a challenge?” Trixie pushes her whole body into Katya, making her moan loudly.

“You said no sex… but you’re practically... fucking me…” Katya’s voice is all choppy due to Trixie’s thrusting. She’s doing everything to trust her pussy against Katya’s, and Katya knows her simple cotton panties are soaking through.

“I don’t do sex on the first date,” Trixie whispers. She bites Katya’s earlobe and pulls it.

“Ok.” Katya voice croaks. “Does that mean I can’t come?”

“I have no rule about that,” Trixie says.

“Fuck,” Katya whispers. “Turn around.”  
  
They grab each other and turn to switch positions, Trixie now under Katya. Katya puts one leg between Trixie’s, at the same time grabbing her boobs to push her face against them. She rubs her crotch against Trixie’s leg while her own thigh is pushing against Trixie’s pussy. Katya’s moans become longer and more desperate, especially when Trixie grabs her ass and pushes her down harder.

“Fuck, fuck,” Katya chants, her face now in Trixie’s neck. She smells of beer and sweat, and vague traces of perfume.

Pink hair is in Katya’s face and tangled in her fingers when her body shudders and she comes. Trixie wraps her arms around her and hugs her close, caresses her hair while Katya catches her breath and slowly calms down. She lifts her head from Trixie’s chest to look at her.

“No sex, huh?”

Trixie grins. “I didn’t fuck you,” she says, giggling. Katya kisses her, and their kiss is now slow and steady. Katya cradles Trixie’s face in her hands.

“I would like to see you again, jailbait.”

Trixie screeches with something between a laugh and disgust.

“That is _so_ gross! Only if you promise to never call me that again.”

“Ok, ok. How about… Pinky?”

“That’s fine. But what if I dye it black again?”  
  
“Mm. I bet other parts of you would still be pink,” Katya whispers against Trixie’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> PS the band I had in mind while writing this is called Therapy?, they are Irish and the title is a song of theirs. All the band members are real, I just added Katya.


End file.
